City of Blood
by Captain Hinamori
Summary: AU-Vampire Fic. One year ago, Hisana's younger sister, Rukia, moved to Las Noches, also known as the City of Blood, to continue her life. Now, Hisana has decided to visit Rukia there in the city to see just how much her sister has changed. Boy, is she in for a surprise. Hisana is about to find out why Las Noches is called the City of Blood. (IchiRuki, HitsuHina, ByaHisa)
1. Prologue

**Hello, my name is Captain Hinamori. I thank you for deciding to read this story. Please note that this is my first story. It is a Bleach AU/Vampire story, rated T for blood, language, and eventual violence.  
Please enjoy!  
-****  
****11:52 P.M.**

It was night in Las Noches, but the city was known for being more alive at night than during the day.  
All the casinos and restaurants and hotels were open and lit up the dark night. Highways were filled up with cars, but on the ground, a van traveled down alone on an empty street. A van from the city blood bank had just restocked and was heading back to the hospital.  
Suddenly, a thud was heard on the roof of the van, as if something had landed on it. A second later, another thud was heard. The driver started to get worried when suddenly, a humanoid figure clad in black landed on the hood.  
"What the f-!" the driver shouted, only for the figure to send its hand through the windshield and grab the driver's neck. Then, another thud was heard, this time on the passenger door. The door was then ripped off and thrown aside, revealing another black figure.  
Figure 1 then crushed the poor man's neck, instantly killing him. He tore the corpse out of his seat and threw him to the other side of the van before jumping in and taking his place at the wheel as Figure 2 sat down in the passenger seat. Figure 2 then stuck his hand out of the hole in the van, signaling Figures 3 and 4 on the roof.  
Figures 3 and 4 then stepped closer to the front of the van, squatted down, and dug their hands into the roof. They slowly stood up, tearing the roof away. They tore off the piece of metal they just ripped and threw it aside. They jumped into the van and stared in awe at the walls lined with blood bags.  
"Would we get in trouble in we have just a little right now?" asked Figure 4 smiling madly, allowing Figure 3 to get a good look at his unusually long canines. Figure 3 just rolled her eyes.  
"As tempting as it is, we have to wait until the others get a good look." She said. Figure 3 sighed.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, disappointed. The van then pulled up. They heard a door open and close, and then the back doors opened. Figures 1 and 2 then walked inside.  
"Nice work, this should be enough for a few weeks." Said Figure 1,"Lets take it to the Lounge."  
"Wait!" said Figure 4,"Don't we get a first dibs on this stuff since _we_ were the ones who pulled it off?"  
Figure 1 blinked. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. We do get to choose any one first. Just one for now though." He said.  
"That's good enough for me." Said Figure 4.  
In the moonlight, anyone could see his electric blue eyes turning blood-red.  
The same thing happened to Figure 1's chocolate-brown eyes.  
And Figure 2's emerald eyes.  
And Figure 3's violet eyes.  
They each looked around, grabbed a bag, and opened their mouths wide, revealing sharp, glistening fangs where their canine teeth were. They easily tore into the plastic and sucked up the blood inside. Afterwards, they tossed the drained bags aside, grabbed all the other blood bags, and shoved them into coolers that were lying around, all while licking the blood off their fangs.  
After all the bags were packed up, they stepped outside and vanished in a black blur.

**12:12 A.M.**

On the other side of the city, a hotel shone due to its bright lights.

This was the Arrancar Hotel.

Although, not only was it a hotel, it also featured a wing restaurant and a bar on the first floor, and a casino on the second. This was the most popular hotel in the entire city of Las Noches. Surprisingly, even the restaurant received more customers during the night. Inside, a couple sat at a booth waiting for a waiter.  
"So, after we eat, we'll get our rooms and then hit the casino." Said the husband. The wife sighed.  
"You know what, you can go. I think I'm going to stay in the hotel room. I'm tired." She replied.  
"Suit yourself." Said the husband, smirking.  
Then, a waitress came to their table. She was wearing the restaurant uniform, which consisted of a black, short-sleeved button-up, pants that were a darker shade, a red necktie, and a black apron around her waist. She had a notepad and a pen in her hands. The girl herself had pale skin, shoulder-length raven hair, and violet eyes. The name tag on her shirt read 'Rukia S.' in black letters.  
"Hello there, my name is Rukia. I'll be serving you tonight. What can I get you to drink?" she said kindly.  
"I'll have a coke." Said the man.  
"And I'll just have water." Said the woman.  
"Alright, can I start you off with any appetizers?" she asked, jotting down in her notepad.  
"No, thank you. We're good." Said the man.  
"Okay then, I'll get those drinks for you right away." She said, walking off.  
As she walked to the kitchen in the back of the dining area, she passed a waiter with black hair and emerald eyes taking another couple's orders.  
"Hey, Ulquiorra, where's Grimm?" she asked him.  
"On break." He replied, not taking his eyes of his notepad.  
"Gotcha." She said, walking off. She entered the kitchen, where a man with orange hair and brown eyes was cooking a set of wings, along with some other chefs. She walked to a table near the door, grabbed two clean glasses, filled both with ice, and poured Coca-Cola into one glass, and plain water into the other.  
"Hey, Ichigo, tell Grimmjow to hurry up with his break. We got a full house here and we're running short on hands." She said.  
"Got it." Said the man with orange hair as Rukia walked back to the couple's table.

Meanwhile, outside the kitchen in the back of the restaurant, a man with electric blue hair and eyes wearing the waiter's uniform leaned against the wall smoking.  
That's when he heard a woman scream from down the alleyway.  
He stood up, snuffed his cigarette against the wall and walked toward the sound. He then saw a woman being pinned to the wall by a man.  
"Come on, baby. You're gonna enjoy this." Said the man seductively.  
"No! Get away from me! Someone help!" screamed the woman.  
"No one can hear you, babe." Said the man.  
"I beg to differ." Said the waiter, standing near.  
"Please help me!" cried the woman.  
"I'd walk away from here if I were you, man." Said the man.  
"That's not how you treat a lady." Said the waiter.  
"Mind your own business, punk!" the man spat. The waiter smirked.  
"Too late for that." He said.  
The man released the woman and pulled out a knife. "Come at me, bro!" he challenged.  
The waiter smiled even wider. His eyes turned blood-red and suddenly, he was in front of the man.  
"Boo." He said before sinking his fangs into the man's neck.  
The woman screamed in fright as the vampire drank the blood of her attacker. The panicking man stabbed the waiter in the stomach with his knife, but the waiter was unfazed. The man was eventually drained of all blood and collapsed on the ground.  
Dead.  
The waiter stood up and walked to the woman, who was too frightened to move. She watched in horror as the stab wound in his torso sealed up instantly, the blood turning to ash and disintegrating into nothing. He licked his lips as he stood in front of her.  
"So, how did an innocent lady like you end up here?" he asked playfully, his eyes still red. A flash of red appeared in the woman's eyes for a second.  
"I was on my way home when I decided to take a shortcut through this alley. That man jumped me and pinned me to a wall. I was frightened of what he was going to do." She said without emotion. He smirked.  
"You won't remember any of this. You're going to go back to your home travelling through a safer route. And you be careful from now on. You never know how dangerous these alleys can really be." He said with a seductive voice. "Yes. Of course." She said. She then walked off, ignoring the dead body on the ground.  
The waiter sighed before grabbing the body and walking back into the restaurant kitchen.  
"Hey, Grimmjow, Rukia wants you to head back to—hey, what the hell?!" said Ichigo, noticing the corpse slung over the waiter's shoulder.  
"Listen, I just saved a woman from being emotionally scarred for life." Said Grimmjow, his eyes returning to their normal blue color. He walked to a door marked Lounge.  
"I'm just gonna take care of this body. I got my clothes torn, so I'm gonna change too. That fine?" said Grimmjow. "Yeah, I guess." Said Ichigo as Grimmjow walked down the stairs into the underground room.

It was a large room with green walls and red carpet. On the other end of the room were two large sofas facing a flat screen TV, along with a recliner. Next to the sofas were an air hockey table and a pool table. On the far edge was a poker table. Next to that were two vending machines and two bathroom doors.  
Grimmjow dumped the body on one of the sofas and walked into the men's bathroom. Thirty seconds later, he walked out in a new waiter uniform. He then grabbed the body and stuffed it into a garbage bag. He set the bag on the floor against the sofa.  
Right when he was about to go back to the kitchen, he noticed a stack of unopened letters on the air hockey table. He picked them up.  
"Mail, huh?" he mumbled as he looked through them.  
"Bills, bills, Orihime's magazine subscriptions, letter to Rukia, junk mail—oh, hello!" he said, flipping back to the letter to Rukia. He looked at the return address. It was from some girl named Hisana from Seireitei.

Right when Grimmjow was about to open it, Rukia walked into the Lounge.

"Man, tonight's packed. Good thing I already fed, I'd be running on fumes by now." She mumbled to herself. She then saw Grimmjow…holding a letter addresses to her.  
"What the hell, Grimm!?" she shouted. She then vanished in a black blur and reappeared next to Grimmjow. She grabbed the letter and hid it behind her back.  
"Ever heard of _'privacy'_?" she asked angrily.  
"Nope." Said Grimmjow, smirking.  
Rukia glared at him, her eyes turning blood-red for a second.  
"So who's Hisana?" he asked.  
"That's none of your business!" Rukia snapped.  
"She's someone close to you, isn't she?" he asked.  
"Shut up!" Rukia shouted. She vanished again and reappeared at the top of the stairs near the door.  
She opened the envelope and skimmed the letter. Her eyes went wide.  
"W-why…why is she coming?" she mumbled.  
Then, Grimmjow vanished in a black blur and reappeared right behind Rukia. He skimmed the letter without Rukia noticing. He smirked.

"So your older sister's coming to Las Noches, eh?" he asked.

**To Be Continued (Hopefully)**

What do you think?

**If I get at least ONE helpful review by next week(A.K.A. March 7), I will continue this story.**

**Bye!**


	2. Unexpected Arrival

**Hello! This is Captain Hinamori, and I thank you for reading this chapter.  
Some things I forgot to mention last chapter  
1. I do not own Bleach  
2. The pairing you will only see for a while is Ichiruki. I know it says Hitsuhina and Byahisa in the summary, but Toshiro, Momo, and Byakuya will not appear until later chapters.**

**That's pretty much all I needed to say. Enjoy chapter 2!  
****-  
****6:09 A.M.**

Rukia managed to hide her shock and finish her shift. Once it was over, she quickly headed back to her apartment down the street, struggling to keep her pace at a 'normal' speed. The sun was barely peeking out of the horizon. Good. She wouldn't have to deal with it as she walked home.

The rising sun is always the brightest.

Once she made it to the complex, she hurried to her own apartment on the second floor, not looking or talking to anyone she passed. Not that she passed that many people.  
Once she walked through the door of her home, she quickly walked to the kitchen, pulled out a frozen pizza, and turned on the oven to pre-heat. She then walked to her bedroom, grabbed her PJs and underwear from her dresser, along with a towel, and walked back to the kitchen. She popped the pizza in the oven, and then walked to the bathroom.  
She slowly undressed and carelessly threw her uniform and other things into a hamper next to the door. She turned on the tub and allowed it to completely fill up before turning it off and getting in.  
Rukia let out a content sigh as she leaned back in the warm water.  
Now she could think clearly.  
She then let out an exasperated sigh.  
Her older sister, Hisana, was coming to visit her. Soon.  
She could not let Hisana come to Las Noches. It was _not_ safe for someone like her.

It's called the City of Blood for a reason.

Many people in the city claimed they knew what it meant. The city was violent and corrupt with a lot of gangs, but that wasn't the real reason. Only a handful of people knew the _real_ reason behind the name.  
Rukia was one of them.  
As soon as Hisana would arrive, Rukia would have to somehow convince her to head straight back home to Seireitei. She'd tell Hisana that it would be better if she would visit Hisana back home. She'd have to come up with a bunch of lies and twisted truths to keep Hisana from coming.  
It's a good thing Hisana can never tell when Rukia was lying to her.  
Even so, Rukia absolutely hated it when she had to lie to Hisana. She could trick and fool anyone else. Just not Hisana. She was one of the only two who Rukia truly loved.

After her bath, Rukia got dressed in her silk white PJs and walked back to the kitchen, where her pizza was just about done. She quickly devoured the pizza. After she was done, she glanced at the clock.  
6:40 A.M.  
Rukia decided to just head to sleep. Thinking about Hisana had drained her of what little energy she had left.

_knock knock knock_  
Rukia woke up from her sleep and sat up. She glanced at the alarm clock.  
2:09 P.M.  
Rukia growled. Who in the right mind visits someone at 2:00 in the fu-oh, right.  
Its daytime.  
Rukia walked to the front door and opened it. Her eyes went wide.  
"Hisana?"  
Standing at the door was a woman who looked just like Rukia, except she was a bit taller and had slightly longer hair. She was holding a suitcase in each hand.  
"Rukia! Its been so long!" said Hisana.  
She put down her luggage and hugged Rukia.  
"Hisana, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked.  
"Well, I told you in my letter that I would be arriving soon." Hisana said, letting go of her little sister.  
"You did get it, right?" she asked, looking concerned.  
"Oh, yeah. I got it last night." said Rukia.  
_'Note to self: Check mail more frequently.'_ Rukia thought.  
"Come on in." Rukia said, standing back for Hisana.  
She needed Hisana to hurry up and come in. The sunlight was beginning to bother her.  
And it was only a matter of time before it would start to burn.  
"Sure. So, Rukia...why are you in your PJs? Its 2:00 in the afternoon." said Hisana as she walked in. Rukia closed the door and turned on the light.  
"Oh, you see, I always work long night shifts at the restaurant I work at, so I sleep during the day." explained Rukia.  
"Oh, okay." said Hisana,"Sorry if I woke you up then."  
"Don't worry about it. Do you want some tea?" Rukia asked.  
"Sure, I would love it." said Hisana, sitting down on the couch.  
"Great, wait right there." said Rukia. She then walked into the kitchen and closed the door.  
She quickly started boiling the tea, and right after she did that, she rushed to the fridge and pulled out a cooler she inside. She then opened a window, looked outside to make sure no one was watching, and jumped out.  
Right when she started falling, she grabbed to window ledge, and swung to the window next to it. She grabbed onto the ledge of that window, and placed the cooler handle in between her teeth. She then pulled herself up and climbed into her own bedroom. She rushed to the phone and quickly dialed a number. After a few seconds, someone picked up.  
_"Hello?"_  
"Ichigo, get over here now." said Rukia, trying to keep her voice low so Hisana wouldn't hear.  
_"Rukia? What is it?"_ asked Ichigo.  
"Hisana's here." said Rukia.  
_"Hisana? You mean your sister?"_ asked Ichigo.  
"Yes, she's here in my house, and I need someplace to hide my share until she leaves." said Rukia.  
_"Do you want me to take it to the Lounge?"_ asked Ichigo.  
"Is it safe to leave it there?" asked Rukia.  
_"It should. Grimmjow might look in there, but look at it this way: if he actually does anything, you'll have a perfectly good excuse to punch him in the face." _said Ichigo.  
"That is true." said Rukia, the corners of her lips curling into a smirk.  
_"Alright, I'll be there A.S.A.P. Is your bedroom window open?"_ said Ichigo.  
"Yeah, it is. Later." said Rukia. She then hung up and pulled out a marker. She grabbed to cooler and wrote something on it.  
_'Property of Rukia Shirayuki. No one touch! That means **YOU,**_ _Grimmjow.'_  
Just then, there was a black blur in the window, and suddenly, Ichigo was in the room, wearing only a pair of white boxers.  
"What the hell?" Rukia asked, her face turning bright red.  
"I told you I would be here A.S.A.P. Besides, I know you like what you see." said Ichigo, flexing his muscular arms.  
"Shut up and take this." Rukia said, shoving the cooler into his arms.  
"I'll see you at work." she said, pushing Ichigo towards the window.  
"Sure thing." said Ichigo, smirking.  
He then pulled Rukia into a kiss. She allowed her eyes to drift close as she ran her fingers through Ichigo's wild hair. She then suddenly pushed him away.  
"I'll see you at work." she repeated. She was now smirking.  
Ichigo smirked back and winked before vanishing in another black blur.  
After that, Rukia jumped out of her room and back into the kitchen, where the tea was still boiling.  
Then, she clearly heard coughing from the other room.  
She walked back out and saw Hisana doubled over and coughing violently.  
"Hisana!" said Rukia, rushing to her sister's side.  
"I'm...alright...Rukia. Just...a little cold." Hisana said in between coughs.  
"A 'little' cold shouldn't make you cough that much. You're not sick again, are you?" Rukia asked.  
For as long as Rukia could remember, Hisana was always sick and frail. It was because of this, that Rukia always had to care for Hisana. There were many times when Rukia acted like the older sibling, even though Hisana was eleven years older.  
"No, no, Rukia. Don't worry." said Hisana, recovering from her fit.  
"C'mon, why don't we make tea together, like when we were younger?" she asked.  
"Sure." said Rukia, brightening up.  
Hisana took Rukia's hand, but right when they were about to walk into the kitchen, Rukia suddenly yawned. Hisana then stopped.  
"Something wrong?" Rukia asked.  
"You know what? I can make the tea by myself. You should go back to bed." said Hisana.  
"Are you sure?" asked Rukia.  
"Of course. You have work tonight, don't you?" said Hisana.  
"Oh, yeah..." Rukia mumbled."...Fine."  
"Good night." Hisana said, chuckling. She then kissed Rukia's forehead, causing the younger girl to blush a little.  
Rukia then walked back to her room and went back to bed.  
Hisana stayed in the kitchen finishing the tea, thankful that she could see her little sister again.  
Although she couldn't help but wonder why Rukia's body felt so cold...  
...Almost like a corpse.

8:00 P.M.  
The alarm clock next to Rukia's bed began beeping loudly. Rukia brought her hand up and slammed it down on the clock, silencing it. She had to be careful not to use too much strength, or else she would end up smashing the thing to bits.  
She stood up and stretched, trying to rid herself of any remaining sleepiness. Afterwards, she changed into a clean uniform, brushed her hair and teeth, and walked to the living room, where Hisana was watching TV.  
"Rukia, you're up." she said.  
"Yeah, I have to go to work." said Rukia.  
"Where do you work again? I'd want to visit you there." said Hisana. Rukia's eyes widened a bit.  
"No, Hisana, it's not a good idea. You should just stay here tonight." she said.  
"Why not?" Hisana asked.  
"Well, the city isn't a safe place at night. Its safer to just stay inside during the night. I have an extra bedroom you can sleep in." said Rukia.  
"If the city isn't safe at night, then why do you always work the night shift?" Hisana asked.  
_'Because I'm part of the reason _why_ the city isn't safe.'_ Rukia thought.  
"Because I can protect myself. I've been always worked during the night and, hey, I'm still alive, aren't I?" Rukia said. Hisana smiled.  
"Well, alright. Be safe though, okay?" she said. She then ruffled Rukia's hair.  
"Okay." Rukia said,"Bye."  
She then walked out the door and hurried to the Arrancar restaurant.  
Once she walked into the kitchen, she hurried down to the Lounge and opened the fridge located near the stairs. She looked inside and found her cooler inside. She opened it, revealing several plastic blood bags. She carefully counted the bags, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that none were missing.  
She then sensed a presence from behind. She spun around, coming face to face with a girl with long orange hair with two star-shaped clips holding her bangs back and gray eyes. She was wearing the chef uniform.  
"Hey, Rukia." she said.  
"Hey, Orihime. How are you tonight?" Rukia replied.  
"I'm doing great. What about you?" Orihime asked.  
"Good. I'm glad no one touched my share of blood." Rukia said.  
"Well, Grimmjow almost did, but Ichigo threatened to break both his arms, and then he said that you would do worse, so Grimmjow backed off." Orihime explained.  
"Really? Man, I would've loved to see that, wouldn't I?" Rukia asked, smirking.  
"Yep." Orihime said. Rukia then pulled out one of the blood bags.  
"Do you mind?" she asked, gesturing to it.  
"Nope, I'm used to it." Orihime said.  
"Besides, it wouldn't bother me anyway since I'm not a vampire like you and the others." She continued.  
She watched as Rukia's violet eyes turned blood-red. The raven opened her mouth wide, revealing sharp fangs, and bit into the bag. After she sucked it dry, she tossed the empty bag into the garbage can, placed the cooler back into the fridge, and walked back into the restaurant, followed by Orihime.

**-To Be Continued-**  
**-**

**Well, that's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry I didn't admit that the restaurant workers, including Rukia, were vampires until the end, although I did show that Grimmjow was one in the first chapter. I also kinda made it obvious that they weren't human, plus the summary does say Vampire-AU. Combine that with the blood drinking scene in the middle of chapter 1, and the whole vampire thing should've been obvious, along with who the four figures were. So, again, sorry.**

**P.S. Hisana and Rukia's last names in this fic are Shirayuki, after Rukia's own Zanpakuto(FYI-My favorite). You will find out why when Byakuya comes into this story.**

**If I get one more fav or follow by next monday(A.K.A. The fourteenth), I'll post Chapter 3.**

**Bye!**


	3. Secrets Pt 1

**Hello, I am Captain Hinamori, and once again, I thank you for reading this chapter.**  
**I have a week to write each chapter, but due to my procrastination, I only spend two-three days to writing it.**  
**That may be why the chapter is so short…or at least shorter than the past two.**  
**The rest of the authors notes at the end of the chapter.**  
**Onto the story!**  
**-  
**9:09 P.M.

"A snitch, huh?" asked Grimmjow as he, Ichigo, Rukia, and Ulquiorra sat in the Lounge.  
"Yeah, this guy says that if he isn't made leader of the Espada, he'll tell the world about us. He's got pictures and videos of us feeding and using our powers." Said Ichigo.  
"Is he a Vampire?" Ulquiorra asked.  
"No, he's human. He works as a janitor at the hotel, and he sometimes works at the restaurant." Said Ichigo.  
"Good. That'll make dealing with him a lot easier." Said Rukia.  
"It'll be easy to deal with him even if he _was_ a Vampire." Said Grimmjow. Rukia shrugged.  
"Huh, you might be right." She said.  
"So we're going to kill him?" asked Ulquiorra.  
"I'm afraid so. We can't try scaring him out of the city." Said Ichigo.  
"Yeah, we can't go and tell him 'Get rid of the evidence or you're dead!' 'cause that'll only _make_ him say 'Hey! These restaurant workers are all part of a Vampire gang and are trying to kill me!' and that's what we're trying to prevent here." Said Grimmjow.  
"It'll attract Hunters." Said Rukia, "Then we'll have to move. That's the procedure, right Ichi?"  
"Yeah, if our location is discovered by Vampire Hunters, then we must relocate to another highly populated area. None of us have been members of the Espada long enough to have to deal with that. The only Vampire in Las Noches who has gone through that was Stark, and he retired ten years ago." Said Ichigo.  
"We can't bribe the guy either, can we?" asked Grimmjow. Ichigo shook his head.  
"No, he said the only thing he'll accept is the title of Espada leader." Ichigo said.  
"Asshole." Rukia muttered under her breath.  
"Wait, you said he's human, right? Then why does he want to become leader of the Espada? Vampires only, that's the first rule of the Espada. Doesn't he know that?" asked Grimmjow.  
"He does. He's implying that he wants us to turn him into a Vampire." Said Ichigo.  
"But we can only turn humans into Vampires if they're on the verge of death. That's the second rule." Said Ulquiorra.  
"You just gave me an idea. We tell him that and then say that we'll turn him into a Vampire and allow him to become Espada leader, but we have to beat the living shit outta him first. Then we could turn him. That's what we'll tell him. Then, when he lets us beat him up, instead of turning him, we'll just let him die. How's that?" asked Grimmjow, grinning madly.  
"Can't do that." Said a man walking down the stairs. He had wavy, dark brown hair and blue-gray eyes and was dressed as a bartender.  
"Stark." Ichigo muttered.  
"Third rule of the Espada. Only Hunters die suffering. Normal humans get a fast death, such as neck-snapping or being drained of blood." Stark said, sitting down on the recliner.  
"Oh yeah, that's right." Ichigo said.  
"Dammit." Grimmjow mumbled.  
"So how are we gonna take him out?" asked Rukia.  
"Don't worry 'bout it. You may not be able to beat him up, but the Espada have a certain way of dealing with people like this." Said Stark, smirking.

6:10 A.M.

Hisana walked into the kitchen and looked in the cabinet.  
"I see Rukia's still too lazy to make homemade pancakes." She said out loud as she pulled out the box of pancake mix. She then paused.  
"Wait…did I even teach Rukia _how_ to make homemade pancakes?" she asked out loud.  
She stared into space for a while.  
"She did always make breakfast-in-bed for me…but whenever I looked in the kitchen afterwards, there was always a half-empty pancake mix box somewhere in the kitchen. Then again, before she turned thirteen, the kitchen was covered in flour…or maybe it was pancake mix…huh…" she mumbled.  
Then, Rukia walked through the front door.  
"Ah, Rukia, I'm glad you're home." Hisana said happily. She then turned serious.  
"Do you know how to make homemade pancakes?"  
"Probably. It's just that I spend 90% of my time at home sleeping. The other 10% is spent in a perpetual state between awake and asleep that can cause people to mistake me for a zombie. It's happened before you know." Rukia explained. She then chuckled.  
"I almost got arrested that day. Wait, why do you ask?" she asked. Hisana blinked.  
"Nevermind." Hisana said.  
"Whatever then." Rukia said. She then walked to her bedroom. Hisana began making pancakes. Her phone then rang. She saw the caller I.D. and smiled before answering the call.  
"Hello?"

"Nice to hear from you too."

"Yeah, I got here yesterday."

"Don't worry, she doesn't mind."

"I think she works at a restaurant. She hasn't told me where it is."

"She said she always works the night shift."

"Sure, I'll ask her."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Say hi to Renji for me next time you see him."

"Love you too, bye."  
She then hung up.  
_'I wonder why he wants to know where Rukia works. He hasn't even met her yet.'_ Hisana thought.  
_'That reminds me. I should tell Rukia I have a new boyfriend. I hope she approves.'_ She continued. She then giggled.  
_'It's been a whole year since I've seen her, and I still forget that she's the younger sister.'_ She thought as she watched Rukia stumble to the bathroom with a towel.  
_'Huh…she does look a little like a zombie.'_  
**-To Be Continued-**  
**-Hope you enjoyed.**  
**You can probably guess who called Hisana.**  
**Based on my ideas and intentions for this story, he'll probably appear in three or four chapters.**  
**I intended to put a little more into this chapter, but hey, like I said…I procrastinate.**  
**By the way, leafpool5, Zanpakuto and Kido do not exist in this story, but something vaguely similar will be seen later on.**  
**As I said before, I just need one more fav or follow to post the next chapter.**  
**I'll also accept a new review. I'd enjoy any advice.**  
**(This is the longest Author's notes yet)**  
**Bye!**


	4. Secrets Pt 2

**This is Captain Hinamori! Thank you for your patience and for deciding to read this chapter.**  
**In case you are new to this story, I was unable to post this chapter on time because I was unable to access the file for it on Microsoft Word. I had posted a notice about this on this story after the third chapter, but I have probably deleted it already.**  
**For those of you who did read the notice, I know what you are thinking. You're probably thinking that I was able to access the chapter files again. You are wrong. The chapter files are lost forever, so I had to completely rewrite the entire chapter from scratch.**  
**I was nervous at first because I thought that this wasn't going to be as good as the original draft, but after some work, I am officially confident in posting this chapter for those who have been eagerly awaiting it.**  
**So, I present to you...the official chapter 4!**  
**By the way, I have NOT seen the Bount Arc. You'll find out why I said that.**  
**Enjoy!**  
**-**

11:32 P.M.

Jin Kariya continued cleaning the table in the bar, trying to convince himself that the glares he was felt on the back of his head were just his imagination. He eventually turned around and saw that he was wrong.  
Four workers from the restaurant, currently on break, were sitting at a table nearby. All of them were glaring at him.  
The four people he feared.  
The four people he would soon rule.  
They wouldn't reject his offer. Secrecy was their top priority.  
Even so, they still stared at him as if he was prey.  
He swallowed down his fear and resumed working, trying to ignore the four Vampires.  
"We outta videotape the thing. It'll prove to people not to mess with the Espada." said Grimmjow before taking a drag from his cigarette.  
"We can't do that, Grimm. Stark said not to leave any evidence." Said Ichigo.  
"Oh, right…dammit." Grimmjow muttered.  
They were all talking in voices so low, no human could hear, although they could hear each other just fine.  
"He looks scared." said Ulquiorra.  
"Its understandable. He probably thinks we're pissed off because we have no choice but to accept his offer." said Rukia.  
"Snuff it, Grimm! You're in the non-smoking area!" said Stark from the bar as he polished a glass.

6:12 A.M.

Rukia walked into her apartment and saw Hisana watching TV.  
"Welcome back, Rukia." Hisana said.  
"...Hey, Hisana, quick question: How long do you plan on staying here?" Rukia asked in the nicest way she could.  
"Why? I'm not a burden to you, am I?" Hisana asked, her eyes filled with concern.  
"What? Of course not! I'm just curious." Rukia replied.  
"Well, I'm just staying here until my boyfriend finishes up the renovations on his house so I could move in." Hisana said. Rukia's eyebrow twitched.  
"Boyfriend?" She asked.  
"Yep, his name is Byakuya Kuchiki. He's rich, you know." Hisana said. She then pulled out her phone and showed Rukia the wallpaper.  
It was a picture of Hisana with a young, handsome man with long, black hair and cold, gray eyes. He had a small smile, and one arm was wrapped around Hisana, who was leaning into him. His other hand was intertwined with Hisana's.  
"We've been dating for ten months now." Hisana said.  
"Ten months?" Rukia asked.  
"Yes." Hisana replied.  
"And he's rich?" Rukia asked.  
"Loaded."  
"And he wants you to move into his house?"  
"Mansion, actually."  
"And he treats you nice?"  
"Rukia…" Hisana said with a hint of exasperation.  
"I just want to be sure that he's good enough for you." Rukia said. Hisana turned serious.  
"Rukia…you're the younger sibling." She said.  
"But you're the sibling who needs to be looked after." Rukia replied. Hisana chuckled and ruffled Rukia's hair.  
"Go take a shower, we'll talk about this later." she said.

8:15 P.M.

Rukia walked into the living room in her uniform. She was smiling confidently as she tried to suppress laughter.  
"Whats so funny?" Hisana asked.  
"Oh...well, some coworkers and I had a bet a few days ago, and I won, so they were all gonna pay me later at work." Rukia explained quickly.  
"Oh, okay then." Hisana said.  
"Hisana...you always believe everything I say. It's almost painful sometimes." Rukia said.  
"Well, there's a reason for that, Rukia." Hisana said. She then stood up, placed her hands on Rukia's shoulders, and looked into her eyes.  
"Rukia, I know you would never lie to me, and even when you do, you always have a good reason for it." she said. Rukia was silent for a second before smiling.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." she said.  
"I'll be back." she said as she walked out.  
Hisana smiled, but the second Rukia closed the front door, she frowned.  
When she told Rukia that she knew Rukia would never lie, she saw something appear in Rukia's eyes. It looked almost like...sadness, or regret-no...almost anger.  
Meanwhile, Rukia walked down the sidewalk scowling. She clenched her fists so tight, blood began to seep through in between her fingers.  
'She actually thinks that I would never lie to her?! Nearly everything I've said to her for the past three days has been a lie! And when I do I have a good reason for it, HA! Good reason, my ass. Like I have a "good reason" for this. 'Hey, Hisana, the truth is that I'm a Vampire, and I'm part of a Vampire gang that steals and murders nearly every night. Plus, we practically rule the dark side of Las Noches. What do you think of that?' I can already imagine the look on her face.' Rukia thought angrily.  
When she can to a stop sign, she punched it, causing the pole to bend at a near 90 degree angle. She growled as she grabbed to bent pole and easily bended it back into place. She then looked around, hoping no one saw. She then noticed her blood on the pole. She looked at her hands and watched silently as the cuts healed and the blood turned to ash. Soon, there was no sign of the cuts ever existing. She then resumed walking.  
Once she got to the restaurant, she hurried to the Lounge and got a blood bag from her cooler, still in the refrigerator. She easily tore into the plastic with her fangs and sucked up all the blood inside. As she drank, she felt her anger at her own trustworthiness subside. Now she could focus at the task at hand.  
Jin Kariya.

9:02 P.M.

Jin was mopping the bar floor when Ulquiorra walked up to him.  
"Mr. Kariya, we've decided to accept your offer. Come to the back of the restaurant at midnight." he said.  
He then walked away. Jin smirked.  
The time has come.

12:00 A.M.

When Jin saw that the time was approaching, he quickly took his break and headed to the back of the restaurant.  
The only light was from the street lamps on the other side of the street. The alleyway was filled with darkness and silence.  
"Where are you?!" he asked loudly, "Aren't you going to make me a vampire?! Aren't you going to make me your ruler!?"  
"Nope."  
Jin was then grabbed from behind from a figure clad in black.  
Three more figures then emerged from the darkness.  
"You thought you could control us." said one figure.  
"Well, you were dead wrong." said another.  
"Rule Four of the Espada..." said the third.  
He walked closer to Jin, grabbed him by his hair, and lowered to his ear.  
"...Don't piss us off." he whispered.

12:03 A.M.

Hisana's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around. She was lying on the couch in the living room. The lights were off. The TV was on.  
"I must've dozed off." she muttered.  
"The Arrancar Hotel! The best of the best in Las Noches!"  
Hisana turned to the TV. It was showing a commercial for a large hotel nearby.  
"Stop for a drink, or maybe a bite to eat."  
It showed scenes from the bar and restaurant. Hisana's eyes went wide.  
Rukia's uniform was just like the ones the waitresses wore in the commercial.  
Hisana smirked as the commercial finished.  
"So that's where you work, Rukia." she said out loud.  
She stood up and walked to the door.  
"I think its time I see just how good the Arrancar restaurant is." she said before walking out. As she walked down the street, she was amazed by how dark the night was.  
_'I thought Las Noches was called 'The City of Lights'.'_ she thought.  
When she finally arrived at the hotel, she passed an alleyway, where she heard various noises.  
"Is everything in here?"  
Hisana stopped and looked into the alley, where she could faintly see three black figures standing over a janitor being held back by another black figure. the fourth black figure's back was facing her. The first black figure was holding an iPad.  
"Y-yes..." The janitor muttered.  
"All the evidence?" Figure 1 asked.  
"Y-yes..." The janitor answered.  
"Well then..." Figure 1 said.  
Figure 2 then grabbed the iPad with both hands, and broke it in half as if it was a twig. He dropped the two halves, and then stomped on them, crushing the remains into tiny bits.  
"W-what are you going to do to me?" the janitor asked.  
"A better question is _who's_ gonna do it." said Figure 1.  
"Luckily, we've already decided." said Figure 2.  
Figure 3 then stepped forward.  
"We've decided that I'll be the one finishing the job." she said.  
_'She sounds just like Rukia, but it couldn't be...could it?'_ Hisana thought.  
Figure 4 then released the janitor, right as Figure 3 grabbed him by the collar.  
"I-I thought you cared about secrecy." the janitor said.  
"We do. Rule Five of the Espada: We do things our way." She said. The hood she was wearing fell off, revealing violet eyes turning blood-red and bright white fangs glistening in the dark.  
"Our way may not be the cleanest way, but is sure is the most fun." She said before sinking her fangs into his neck.  
Hisana's eyes went wide.  
_'Is she...are they...Vampires? No, don't be ridiculous, Vampires don't exist. Even so, that girl...she sounds just like Rukia, and she's Rukia's height too. Oh, God, please tell me it's not her.'_ Hisana thought.  
The janitor was soon drained of all blood. Figure 3 dropped the corpse and looked up, giving Hisana a good look of glowing, blood-red eyes and blood-stained fangs.  
It took Hisana a moment to take everything in.  
The girl was Rukia.  
Rukia was a Vampire.  
And she just saw Hisana.

Hisana took off running back to the apartment.

-To Be Continued-

**Well? Sorry I kinda cut off the scene where the Espada deal with Jin, but I was having trouble writing that part.**  
**Also, I'm sorry if Jin was OOC, but as I said at the beginning of the chapter: I haven't seen the Bount Arc. The only parts of the arc I saw was when Rukia got possessed by Mabashi and was forced to fight Orihime.**  
**I've also finished Chapter 5, so I'm going to post that soon too, if not at the same time as I post this one.**  
**Also, I would like to remind you all to check out my Profile page. I have some story ideas that I want you all the check out. I really want to know what you all want after I finish City of Blood.**  
**I'm not too eager about The Hell in My Head anymore though.**  
**I'm looking forward to Rise of O.M.A.S. too.**  
**I'm also thinking about changing the name of Shinigami in Death City too.**  
**There should be a poll about which story you like best. Please vote.**  
**I'd appreciate it if you review. I'd seriously enjoy any helpful advice.**  
**Bye!**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**This is Captain Hinamori. Since I had already finished this chapter by the time I was ready to post Chapter 4, I decided to post this one too.**  
**I also figured that its only fair since I had kept you all waiting for so long.**  
**Also, I probably should've been posting this in all of my chapters: I don't own Bleach.**  
**Then again, isn't everyone tired of seeing the disclaimer in every chapter? I am.**  
**Also, just in case, I don't own the song Kryptonite.**  
**Well, enjoy!**

12:09 A.M.

Rukia dropped the drained corpse of Jin Kariya, not bothering to wipe off the blood dripping down her chin.  
"Hey, guys. There's something I need to take care of. I'll be back." She said, staring off into the street before vanishing in a black blur.  
"What's up with her?" Ichigo asked as he picked up Jin's body. Ulquiorra shrugged.  
"Don't ask me. She's _your_ girlfriend." He said as he picked up the legs.

12:12 A.M.

Hisana ran all the way back to the apartment, but right when she was at the door, she went stiff.  
The lights were on. She was certain that she left them off.  
The door was unlocked, but she knew she had left it like that.  
She nervously grabbed the doorknob, when she realized that she could hear music inside.  
She swallowed down her fear and opened the door. Then, she froze.  
Rukia was sitting on the couch, dressed in her uniform. A small speaker connected to her phone was playing the bass and drums to 3 Doors Down's 'Kryptonite'. Rukia was singing the lyrics and playing the lead guitar part on a white electric guitar.  
"If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive, then will you be there, holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might…  
…Kryptonite…" she sang.  
Hisana remembered how Rukia had started learning how to play guitar when they were still living together.  
In fact, she had bought Rukia that white guitar before she had moved out as a present. Rukia instantly noticed Hisana, stopped playing, turned off the music, and turned to Hisana.  
There was no blood on her face, and her eyes were their normal violet color, but Hisana could easily see the guilt hidden in them.  
"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Hisana asked.  
"Well, I had forgotten my phone, so when my break came around, I ran back here to get it, but you were gone. I figured that you might've decided to go somewhere, or something, so I decided to wait here." Rukia explained as she stood up and walked to Hisana.  
Hisana clenched her fists.  
"That's a lie." She said. Rukia blinked.  
"No, it's not." Rukia said. She smiled, but Hisana could tell that it was being forced.  
"Yes, it is. You didn't forget your phone. I saw it in your front pocket when you left." Hisana said.  
"Hisana, I…" Rukia started, but Hisana cut her off.  
"I saw you, Rukia, you and those other three in the alleyway. And I saw what you did to that white-haired janitor." Hisana said firmly.  
"Rukia…  
What are you?" she asked nervously.  
Hisana had cared for Rukia ever since Rukia was three, since that was how old Rukia was when their parents abandoned them. Hisana had told Rukia that their parents had died in a car accident, because she couldn't bring herself to tell Rukia how much their parents hated them. Because of this, Rukia felt like more of a daughter to Hisana than a little sister, even though she wasn't that much older.  
And so, it was impossible to imagine how much it hurt Hisana to have to ask that to Rukia.  
Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and hung her head. The immense guilt filling Hisana's chest was almost too much to bear, but she had to know the truth.  
"I…I didn't want you to find out. I was hoping that I could hide it from you, at least until you left. I guess I bit off more than I could chew." Rukia said, her head still hung. She then chuckled sadly, but soon stopped.  
"Hisana…I…I…" Rukia started. She then swallowed before raising her head, allowing Hisana to get a good look at Rukia's glowing, blood-red eyes and sharp, glistening fangs.  
"Hisana, I'm a Vampire." Rukia said, her crimson eyes filled with shame.  
"Rukia…you…how?" Hisana muttered.  
"It all started after I moved out. I had gotten this apartment, but I couldn't get a job. They all thought I was too young. So, after about a week, I was nearly broke. In fact, I was just about to call you to tell you that I wanted to move back in, when things started picking up." Rukia explained.

One year ago

Rukia walked into the phone booth near the street, digging in the pockets of her blue jeans and white pullover for change.  
"HEY! STOP!"  
Rukia turned and looked down the street. She saw a man dressed in a black button-up, black pants, and a red tie running down the street carrying a cooler. He was being chased by a younger man who had spiky orange hair and chocolate eyes.  
"GIVE IT BACK!" the orange-haired man shouted.  
"NEVER!" the other man said.  
Rukia then walked out of the booth and waited until the man with the cooler was about to pass her. She then tripped the man. When he fell down, she stomped on his skull, knocking him out. The orange-haired man then stopped and grabbed the cooler.  
"Thank you very much." He said.  
"No problem." Rukia said. She couldn't help but find it weird that the man wasn't out of breath. He wasn't even panting or sweating. It's as if that run was absolutely nothing to him.  
"No, really, I owe you one, Miss…." He started.  
"Rukia. Rukia Shirayuki." She said, holding out her hand.  
"I owe you big time, Miss Shirayuki. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, by the way." He said, shaking her hand.  
"So, what do we do with him?" Rukia asked, gesturing to the unconscious man under her foot.  
"Leave him, I can deal with him later." Ichigo said.  
"Alright then. So, since you feel indebted, tell me…you know where I can get I job in this city?" Rukia asked.  
Ichigo smiled.  
"As a matter of fact, there's a position that just opened up at the place I work at, and you would be perfect for it." He said.  
Present Time  
"So, after that, Ichigo took me to the Arrancar restaurant and convinced his boss to hire me as a waitress. Then, he actually asked me out. I said yes, and we got dinner that night. After that is when he walked me home. That's when things get really interesting." Rukia said.

Late at Night, One Year Ago

"Then, Keigo looked inside the car, and the keys were still in the ignition." Ichigo said. Rukia started laughing.  
"My God, is that guy _always_ a total idiot?" She asked as she and Ichigo walked down the sidewalk.  
"Pretty much." Ichigo said.  
He then stiffened.  
"Something wrong?" Rukia asked.  
His eyes then went wide.  
"Rukia! Get down NOW!" he shouted, right as a car suddenly swerved off the road and sped right at them.  
"Suck it, Kurosaki!" shouted the driver.  
Right when the car was about to hit them, Rukia saw that it was the same man she had stopped earlier. The one who stole the cooler, and whatever was in it, from Ichigo.  
Everything that came after that was a big blur of sounds and colors.  
When Rukia finally regained full consciousness, she saw that she was one the ground. She couldn't move, and she tasted blood in her mouth. A lot of blood.  
"Rukia…"  
Ichigo then entered Rukia's vision. He had a guilty look on his face.  
"Whats wrong…Ichigo?" Rukia muttered.  
It was hard to talk because 1. All of the blood in her mouth and 2. She felt numb all over.  
"I'm sorry. I should've sensed Ginjo earlier. I could've stopped the car before it hit us." Ichigo said.  
'_Us?_' Rukia thought. It made her wonder why Ichigo looked unscathed, although his shirt was torn.  
"Its nothing…I'll be…alright…" Rukia said, forcing a smile.  
Ichigo shook his head.  
"No, you're losing too much blood. You only have about a minute. Maybe two." He said sadly.  
Rukia tried to comprehend what he had just said, but it was hard to just keep focus on anything. She looked away, but was still smiling.  
"When my older sister finds out…that I died just a week…after she let me move out," the smile faded.  
"…She's gonna be devastated."  
Ichigo looked away, muttering another apology.  
"There is a way to save your life, but you might regret it afterwards." He said.  
"I have a habit...of not regretting my choices." She said, the smile returning.  
"Alright then." He said.  
He brought his arm to his mouth, and bit into his forearm. Rukia wasn't sure if she was hallucinating due to blood loss or not, but it looked like Ichigo had fangs and was sucking his own blood.  
After a while, he lowered down and pressed lips against Rukia's. Rukia felt his blood mix with her own, as she was forced to swallow the mixture. He then pulled away and moved to her neck. It was already covered in blood, since the fatal wound was located over her left lung near her shoulder.  
"Rukia, promise me that when you wake up, that you won't hate me." He whispered.  
"Sure thing…" Rukia muttered, as it became almost impossible to stay awake.  
The last thing she remembered was Ichigo sinking his fangs into her neck.

Rukia's eyes snapped open, and she instantly sat up. She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of game room.  
"How come there aren't any windows?" she asked out loud.  
"That's cause the room is below ground. Like a basement."  
Rukia stood up and spun, standing in front of her was Ichigo, now dressed as a chef.  
"Ichigo…what happened? Didn't I…" Rukia said.  
"Die? No, you almost did. I…saved you…in a way." Ichigo asked.  
"You did?" Rukia asked. She raised her hand and placed it over where she thought the wound was. Nothing.  
"How did…" Rukia mumbled.  
"Rukia…do you believe in Vampires?" Ichigo asked, walking over to a refrigerator and looking inside for something.  
"I really can't say. I like to keep an open mind about the supernatural and stuff like that." Rukia said, looking at her arms.  
'_Was I always this pale?'_ she thought.  
"You've been out for a few hours. Its morning." Ichigo said, as he walked back. He was carrying a pitcher of red liquid. Rukia's eyes locked on it.  
'_What is that liquid? Why does it smell so…delicious…so…intoxicating…'_ Rukia's thoughts trailed off.  
"It'd make sense that you'd be thirsty, after healing from a fatal wound." Ichigo said.  
Rukia didn't fully register what he had said. She couldn't take her eyes off of the liquid.  
'_Wait…is it…blood?...Why…am I…so tempted to…'_ Rukia's mind completely fogged up after that.  
"You see, Rukia…I-" Ichigo stopped when Rukia suddenly snatched the pitcher and began chugging down the contents.  
Ichigo waited until Rukia was done. She licked off all the blood on her lips and wiped off anything she missed with her arm. She then started licking the blood off her arm.  
"I can probably guess what you're going to say." She said.  
"Yeah, you see Rukia…I'm a Vampire…"  
"And now…so are you." He said before looking away.  
"A Vampire, huh?" Rukia said. She then turned to him.  
"Cool." She said, her eyes glowing blood-red and her new fangs revealed by a smirk.

Present Time

"It took me about a week to adjust to my new life. Vampires can't stay in the sunlight for too long, or it'll burn their skin. It was really, _really_ cloudy that day, which is why Ichigo was out. The guy who stole from him and hit us with his car was a member of the Espada, the all-vampire gang Ichigo leads. He also worked at the restaurant. After I became a Vampire, Ichigo and I…dealt with him, and I filled both of his old positions. Ichigo and I also started going out. It's been like that for a while now. The guy that you saw me kill was a human worker at the restaurant who was threatening to reveal our identities as Vampires. We couldn't let that happen. Secrecy is the Espada's top priority." Rukia explained.  
"Rukia…I…" Hisana was speechless.  
All of that actually happened?  
"Rukia, were you…were you ever going to tell me that you were a Vampire?" Hisana asked.  
"I…I don't know." Rukia replied, shaking her head. She then hung her head again.  
"Hisana…I'm sorry." She said.  
"Rukia…its okay. You're…you're still Rukia, aren't you?" Hisana asked.  
"I…" Rukia muttered.  
It was silent for a second.  
"Hisana, I'm sorry…" Rukia said.  
"You don't have to apologize, Rukia." Hisana said.  
"I'm sorry because I have to do this." Rukia said.  
"Do what?" Hisana asked.  
Rukia's head then snapped up, her glowing red eyes looking into Hisana's. At that moment, Hisana could no longer move.  
"Hisana, you are going to forget all of this. After I left for work, you spent two hours watching TV, then you fell asleep. Now…" Rukia said. She then snapped her fingers.  
Hisana's eyes flashed red for a second. She then collapsed. Rukia caught her before she fell on the ground. She picked up her guitar with one hand and gently laid Hisana down on the couch with the other. Rukia glanced at Hisana before staring off. She started strumming Skillet's 'Monster' on the unplugged guitar.  
"Its funny, Hisana." She muttered, "The things I do with the other Espada don't bother me at all, but just lying to you feels like someone crushing my heart."

-To Be Continued-

**What do you think? **  
**I don't have anything to say except that if you have any helpful advice, please review.**  
**Bye!**


	6. The Hunters

**This is Captain Hinamori. I'd like to thank the people who took the time to read my ideas and to vote on the poll. Even though only two people voted, I'm thankful for your opinions. I'm currently tied between Rise of O.M.A.S. and Shinigami in Death City.**  
**P.S. Anyone got any good ideas for an alternate title for Shinigami in Death City? I don't really like that name anymore.**

6:10 A.M.

The front door opened a crack, and Rukia peeked through. She cautiously walked in and saw Hisana still asleep on the couch.  
Rukia sighed in relief. She walked to Hisana and then bent over her sleeping body.  
"Hisana…wake up." She whispered, her eyes turning red for a second.  
She stood up right as Hisana sat up.  
"Rukia…you're home. What time is it?" Hisana asked, rubbing her head.  
"About ten after six. Its morning." Rukia said, glancing at the clock.  
"I must've dozed off." Hisana said.  
"Its alright. You know, Hisana. There's a breakfast diner not far from here, and it's just like the one we used to go to back home." Rukia said, smiling.  
"Oh, really?" Hisana said.  
"And remember, I had won a bet at work." Rukia said, smirking. She then pulled out several dollar bills.  
"Really? Let me just get changed." Hisana said, walking into another room.  
Rukia smiled, thankful that the hypnosis worked. She then counted the money in her hands.  
$53.66. That was how much money Jin Kariya had when he died.

6:20 A.M.

The two Vampire Hunters looked over every photo that was emailed to the older Hunter carefully.  
"Think these are real?" The younger one asked.  
"They certainly look real. The man who sent them to me said he also had video. I am going to have to request that he send them to me as well. For now, contact this number. Tell him that I have received evidence of Vampires in a city called Las Noches, and that I may require his assistance in dealing with them." The older one said. He handed the younger hunter a card.  
"Woah, this guy is a pro. You really know him?" Hunter 2 asked, after looking at the card.  
"I have done some missions with him and his associates. Tell him that I am going to send him the photos. Once I examine the video evidence, I will send them to him as well." Hunter 1 said.  
"Yes, sir." Said Hunter 2. He then walked away, leaving Hunter 1.  
Hunter 1 turned back to the computer and continued looking through the photos.

12:15 P.M.

A car drove down the street, nearly twenty mph over the speed limit.  
"I wonder how you ever earned your driver's license." Said another Hunter as he sat in the back seat. He was sitting next to a second Hunter, who was fast asleep, mumbling about various video games. A third Hunter was driving.  
"Believe me, you don't wanna hear _that_ story." Said Hunter 3.  
"Of course. Anyway, back to the main topic here." Said Hunter 1.  
He then pulled out a folder. Inside the folder were copies of the same photos that were sent to the first two Vampire Hunters. He held them up so Hunter 3 could see in the rearview mirror.  
"So we have another mission?" she asked.  
"If the man who sent them to me decides that they are real, we will accompany them when they go to that city to exterminate them." Said Hunter 1.  
"Good, we need a place to stay." Said Hunter 3.  
"Why is that?" asked Hunter 1, raising an eyebrow.  
"I…sold our apartment." Hunter 3 said sheepishly.  
"YOU WHAT!?" Hunter 1 shouted.  
It was so loud that Hunter cringed and ended up slamming the brakes. Hunters 1 and 2 were slammed into the front seats.  
"Huh? What? What happened?" Hunter 2 asked, pushing herself away from the front seat.  
"Our 'legal guardian' sold our current home, when we haven't yet decided where our next home was going to be." Growled Hunter 1.  
"Ohhh, I see. Weren't we behind in rent?" Hunter 2 asked.  
"Yeah…" Hunter 3 mumbled as she resumed driving.  
"Also, there's a chance that we have new mission." Said Hunter 1.  
"Really? Where?" Hunter 2 asked.  
"Las Noches." Said Hunter 1.  
"I always wanted to go there!" said Hunter 3.  
"Just us?" asked Hunter 2.  
"No, we'll be working with the Hunters who told us about it." Said Hunter 1.  
"Who are they, anyway?" asked Hunter 3.  
"These two." Said Hunter 1. He then held up two photos. When Hunter 3 saw them in the rearview mirror, she gasped.  
"Oh my God! We're gonna be working with them?!" she asked excitedly.  
"EYES ON THE ROAD!" shouted Hunter 2.  
"OH CRAP!" Hunter 3 shouted, swerving.

2:17 P.M.

"This place is huge." Said Hisana. She was currently in front of the Arrancar Hotel. Rukia was already in bed, but Hisana decided to look around the city. It didn't take her long to find the most successful hotel in the city, considering that it was only a ten-minute walk from her apartment.  
"Rukia?"  
Hisana turned and saw a young woman with long green hair and hazel eyes, but what caught Hisana's attention was the fact that the uniform the girl was wearing was just like Rukia's.  
"You know my sister?" she asked.  
"Sister? Wait, are you Rukia's older sister? Um…His…Hisana?" the woman asked.  
"Yes, I'm Hisana Shirayuki. I'm Rukia's older sister. Are you and Rukia friends?" Hisana replied.  
"Yep, I used to work the night shift with her, until I had to start working during the day. Oh, I'm Nelliel, but you can call me Nel." The woman said.  
"So you used to work with her, but where does she work? She never told me." Hisana asked.  
"Here." Nel said, pointing to the hotel with her thumb.  
"She works…here?" Hisana asked, once again staring at the large building.  
"Yep. This is the Arrancar Hotel, the most successful place in the entire damn city. It's got a bar, casino, and a restaurant. Rukia works at the restaurant. Where is she, by the way?" Nel said.  
"She's sleeping. She has work tonight." Hisana said.  
"She does? I thought she had day off, or night off. You know what I mean." Nel said.  
"Really…that's weird. Rukia would never lie to me, unless she had a good reason for it." Hisana said. For some reason, that sentence sounded familiar to Hisana, as if she had already said it before, quite recently. She just couldn't remember.  
"Oh, I think I get it." Nel said.  
"You do?" Hisana asked.  
"She must have a date tonight." Nel said.  
"Date?" Hisana asked.  
"You didn't know?" Nel asked. Hisana shook her head.  
"Rukia's going out with a chef from the restaurant named Ichigo Kurosaki. They're a really cute couple, you know." Nel said. She then pulled out a photo booth from her pocket and showed it to Hisana. It showed four different pictures.  
One was Rukia and an orange-haired man. He was behind her with his arms over her shoulders and his chin resting on her head. Rukia was giving two peace signs.  
The second photo showed Rukia on top of the orange-haired man. She was resting her head against his.  
The third showed the orange-haired man and Rukia hugging. He had one arm on Rukia's back, and Rukia's arms were around his neck.  
The fourth showed the two in the same position, only this time, they were kissing passionately.  
"Hmm, so Rukia has a boyfriend…" Hisana muttered.  
"They've been dating for nearly a year now. You can keep that, by the way." Nel said.  
Hisana smiled.  
"Thank you very much." She said.

8:15 P.M.

Rukia stretched as she walked out, but froze when she saw Hisana standing in front of her, with her arms crossed. Hisana wasn't smiling.  
"Rukia, while you were asleep, I learned something earlier today." Hisana said.  
"Y-you did?" Rukia asked nervously.  
_'Oh God, please tell me the hypnosis didn't wear off. Please tell me that she doesn't remember last night.'_ Rukia thought.  
"Rukia…"  
Hisana smiled.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?" She asked.

…

"Pardon?" Rukia asked, her voice much higher than normal.  
"You should've told me. I want to meet this Ichigo guy." Hisana said excitedly.  
"Just how did you find out?" Rukia asked.  
"I met a coworker of yours. She gave me this." Hisana said. She then handed Rukia the photo strip Nel gave her. Rukia looked it over.  
"How did you-" she gasped when she looked on the back.  
"Nel…" she growled under her breath. Hisana noticed that written on the back of the strip were the initials 'NTO'.  
"So, Rukia, whats he like?" Hisana asked.  
"Well, he's definitely nice to me, and he's really caring. He's a bit of a hothead though, but I know how to control him." Rukia said.  
"I'm sure you do." Hisana said, giggling.  
"He's a really good signer too. He's thinking of starting a band with some other coworkers." Rukia said.  
"What about you? I know you've been learning guitar. That's not just for decoration, is it?" Hisana asked, gesturing to the white electric guitar on the stand next to the TV.  
"…They wanted me to be the lead guitar." Rukia said, looking away, blushing, and scratching the back of her head.  
"What are you going to call yourselves?" Hisana asked.  
"We haven't decided, but we do have one name in mind." Rukia said.  
"Really, what is it?" Hisana asked.  
"Espada. It means Sword in Spanish."

**Just so you know, the reason why I don't like the title 'Shinigami in Death City' is because its kinda misleading or whatever. I mean, there are already Shinigami in Soul Eater (Death the Kid and Shinigami-Sama). Thats why I want to change the title. I'd really like to hear your ideas, just in case this story becomes my next project.  
If you have any good advice, please review.**  
**I ask that you check out my profile and read my story ideas.**  
**If you read them, please vote on the poll so I can know which idea you all like best.**  
**The story most voted for will be written after I finish City of Blood.**  
**Bye!**


	7. Meeting

**This is Captain Hinamori. I almost didn't post this on time.**  
**I try to post a new chapter every Monday because I work faster when I have a deadline.**  
**I also want you readers to know when a new chapter is out.**  
**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

9:15 P.M.

Rukia scratched her head nervously as she sat on the couch with her sister. She had just texted Ichigo that he had to come over to meet Hisana, so he was on his way. Rukia was now absentmindedly strumming some Three Days Grace song on her unplugged guitar.  
"So, are you all thinking of being a cover band?" Hisana asked.  
Rukia then remembered the whole 'Espada is a band' thing.  
"Um, pretty much, yeah." Rukia said.  
"So, Rukia, I'm just curious here, but why do you always work the night shift?" Hisana asked.  
"Well…its because it was the only shift open when I got hired." Rukia said.  
"And how did you get hired at a place like that?" Hisana asked.  
"One of the workers there was an old friend of mine, so they vouched for me when I applied." Rukia said.  
Ugh, she outta make a list of all the lies she's told Hisana for the past three-four days.  
Rukia's phone then rang. She answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"_Hello, am I speaking to an Espada?"  
_"…who is this?" Rukia asked.  
"_My name is Mabashi. I am a friend of Jin Kariya."  
'Crap.'_ Rukia thought.  
"_I haven't seen him for a while, and I was hoping you could tell me why."  
_"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anyone by that name." Rukia said.  
"_Oh, please. I know the Espada killed him. He told me everything. I even have copies of all the evidence he collected."  
_'_Dammit. Now we have another potential snitch._' Rukia thought.  
"_I knew of his 'offer' to you. He told me that if you made him leader of the Espada, he was going to contact me and was going to make me a member as well. He never did, so I have to assume that you rejected the offer and took his life."  
_"I think you have to wrong number." Rukia said.  
"_Hehe, do you know what I did with the evidence Jin gave me? Go on, guess."  
_"If I were you, I'd get rid of it. You can get yourself killed with that kind of information." Rukia said, hoping he gets the hint.  
"Rukia…" Hisana muttered.  
"_Nope. I sent it all…to Vampire Hunters."  
_Rukia gritted her teeth.  
"_That's right. Pretty soon, your cover will be blown. These Hunters are the best of the best. I bet that in one week…every Vampire in Las Noches will be dead."  
_'_Damn bastard.'_ Rukia thought angrily.  
"_Good luck, Espada."  
_He then hung up.  
Rukia looked at the caller ID. Unknown number.  
"Who was it?" Hisana asked.  
"Um…wrong number, or a prank call." She said.  
There was a knock on the door, but Rukia could easily smell Ichigo's scent from behind the door. She stood up and answered it. Ichigo was there wearing a black button-up and black pants.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Hey, Ichigo, I want you to meet my older sister, Hisana." Rukia said, standing back so Ichigo could come in.  
"Hello there." Ichigo said to Hisana, holding out his hand.  
"Hello." Hisana said, shaking it.  
"I take it you've been keeping Rukia out of trouble." she said teasingly.  
"Of course. I couldn't count the number of times I've kept Rukia from getting arrested. She's got quite the temper, you know." Ichigo said.  
"Very funny." Rukia said sarcastically. "You're not exactly the Voice of Reason yourself, strawberry."  
"I'm glad Rukia finally has a boyfriend. She hasn't been this close with a boy since—" Hisana said, only for Rukia to interrupt her by loudly clearing her throat.  
"Ichigo, can I talk to you in private." Rukia said.  
Before Ichigo could respond, however, Rukia grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to her bedroom.  
Once they were inside, Rukia locked to door.  
"Ichigo, we have a problem." She whispered.  
"Problem?" Ichigo asked.  
"Yeah, you see, Jin had a friend. He was going to make his friend an Espada member once he became 'Leader of the Espada'. Now, that friend has copies of all of Jin's evidence against us, and he sent it to Vampire Hunters!" Rukia explained.  
"Wait, how did you know about this?" Ichigo asked.  
"This friend of his, some guy named Mabashi, just called me. I couldn't get the number though." Rukia said.  
"Alright Rukia. First thing is to just stay calm. There's still a chance that the Hunters that receive the evidence might dismiss it as a prank or ignore it. And even if Vampire Hunters arrive in Las Noches, we'll be able to take them on. And if we can't take them on, we'll be able to disappear from the city in a flash. The Espada have a way of dealing with everything. Remember, the Espada have been around for nearly 200 years now. How do you think its members have alluded hunters for so long?" Ichigo said. Rukia smiled.  
"Yeah. Sorry I got so worked up." She said.  
"Don't worry 'bout it. Now, why don't we go back out. We still have a date tonight, you know?" Ichigo said.  
"Yeah..." Rukia said, unlocking the door. The two then walked out.

9:30 P.M.

The three were in the dining room eating. So far, Ichigo had been acting perfectly.  
_'Good, I won't have to beat the shit outta him later.'_ Rukia thought.  
"So you two have been dating for about a year now, right?" Hisana asked.  
"Yeah, we met the day Rukia got hired at the restaurant." Ichigo said. He then took a sip from his tea.  
"And I assume you two have been using protection, right?" Hisana asked.  
Ichigo spit out his tea.  
Rukia nearly choked on her food.  
"Hisana! We haven't...that's...just..." Rukia stuttered, her face turning red. Ichigo was also blushing. Hisana chuckled.  
"I'm joking. Rukia, you always get so worked up so easily." She said.  
"That was not funny." Rukia said dryly.  
Ichigo's phone then rang. He quickly answered it. As he listened to the other end, his eyes went wide.  
"Rukia, its Orihime. She's in trouble. We have to get to the restaurant now." he said.  
"What?" Rukia asked. They both stood up.  
"Hisana, you stay here. We'll be back soon." Rukia said.  
"Oh, okay." she answered nervously.  
Ichigo and Rukia then ran out. Once they were in the street and out of sight, they vanished in a black blur.

9:38 P.M.

"Seriously?" Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time, both deadpan.  
They, along with Orihime, were currently in the Lounge. Orihime was dressed in her uniform.  
"Yes. I just can't make up my mind." Orihime said.  
"You called me and told me that you needed our help immediately. We assumed that you were in trouble. But here you are saying that you just need dating advice?" Ichigo asked.  
"Yes." Orihime said.  
The two Vampires gave the human an 'Are you kidding me?' look.  
"Don't give me that look. This is serious. Both Ulquiorra and Uryu asked me out on the same day, and I have no idea who to choose!" Orihime said.  
"Wait, who's Uryu?" Rukia asked.  
"Some nerd who works at the hospital." Ichigo said.  
"Ichigo, don't talk about him like that. Uryu is very smart and intellectual. And he's cute, too." Orihime said.  
"If you like 'im so much, then go out with _him_." Ichigo said.  
"But Ulquiorra is cuter! Plus, he gave me this!" Orihime said, pulling out a heart-shaped box of chocolates.  
"An empty box?" Rukia asked.  
"I already ate all the chocolate." Orihime said sheepishly.  
"When did he give it to you?" Ichigo asked.  
"An hour ago." Orihime replied.

"You ate all of that chocolate?" Ichigo asked.  
"In an hour?" Rukia asked.  
"Don't worry, I'll be alright. I've eaten more in half the time." Orihime said.  
"I'm sure you have." They said at the same time.  
The door then opened, and a girl stuck her head out.  
"Orihime?" She asked.  
"Oh, right, come on." Orihime said to the girl, motioning for her to come over. The girl hurried over to Orihime's side.  
"There's another thing I needed to tell you. One of our day shift waiters quit earlier today, and we managed to find a replacement earlier." Orihime said.  
The two Vampires looked at the young girl dressed as a waitress. She was a few inches taller than Rukia, will black hair in a bun and warm brown eyes. They noticed that she had bandages around her left hand.  
"Ichigo, Rukia, this is Momo Hinamori, our new waitress." Orihime said.  
"Nice to meet you two." Momo said, smiling and bowing.

* * *

**Check out my profile...blah blah blah...**  
**Read the story ideas...blah blah blah...**  
**Vote on the poll...blah blah blah...**  
**Bye!**


	8. They've Arrived

**I don't really have anything to say right now.**

* * *

6:30 A.M.

"If you're having problems with your shift, you can always switch with another waiter who is working that day. We also have a position open during the night shift, so if you ever have to start working during the night, you can switch to that shift." Said Nel.  
It was morning. Ichigo and Rukia were at their homes. The morning shift was about to start. The shift Nel and Momo worked.  
"Thank you, Ms. Nel." Said Momo.  
"Drop the Ms. I don't want to feel older." Said Nel.  
"How old are you?" Momo asked innocently.  
"Oh, I'm twenty-two. You?" Nel replied.  
"I'm sixteen." Momo said.  
"Hey, Momo, one more question. What happened to your hand?" Nel asked, pointing to Momo's bandaged left hand.  
"Oh, this? My friend's pet bit me." Momo said, absent-mindedly rubbing her left palm with her right thumb.  
"It didn't have rabies or anything, did it?" Nel asked.  
"Oh, no. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Momo said.  
"If you say so." Nel said.

1:00 P.M.

Hisana was flipping through channels when there was a knock on the door. She stood up and opened the door.  
She gasped.  
"Byakuya!"  
Standing there was the rich, handsome man she had been dating for the past ten months. He was dressed in a black suit and was holding a bouquet of white roses.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging him.  
"I know its only been a few days, but I couldn't stop worrying about you. Besides, the renovations are almost done, so I decided that I could spend some time with you in the City of Lights." explained Byakuya, hugging back.  
"Actually, the more common nickname for Las Noches is 'City of Blood'."  
They both turned. Standing in the open doorway to her bedroom was Rukia, wearing a white T-shirt and loose black jeans. Her arms were crossed as she leaned against the door frame.  
"Rukia, what are you doing up?" Hisana asked.  
"Couldn't sleep." Rukia said. She was glaring at Byakuya, who seemed to be glaring back. Hisana noticed this and sighed.  
"Come in, Byakuya. This is my younger sister, Rukia. Rukia, I've told you about Byakuya, right? Why don't you two sit down and talk. I'll go make tea." Hisana said. Byakuya and Rukia sat down on the couch, sitting as far as possible from each other. They were still glaring at each other.  
_'Great.'_ Hisana thought sarcastically, _'Five seconds and they're already enemies.'_  
She leaned down in between them.  
"Don't interrogate her, don't alienate her." she whispered into Byakuya's ear.  
"No promises." he whispered back through gritted teeth.  
"I don't want another boyfriend in the hospital." She whispered into Rukia's ear.  
"No promises." she whispered back through gritted teeth.  
Hisana then walked into the kitchen, praying that things didn't get violent between them, although, when it came to Rukia and her boyfriends, things almost always get violent sooner or later.  
Byakuya and Rukia sat silently glaring at each other.  
"So, Rukia, how old are you?" Byakuya asked.  
"I'm nineteen." Rukia said.  
"Have you graduated high school?" He asked.  
"Of course. I got my diploma in my bedroom if you wanna see it." She answered.  
"Why aren't you in college?" Byakuya asked.  
"There's only one college in Las Noches, and its on the other side of the city. Besides, I'm doing fine with my current job." Rukia said.  
"Why did you decide to move to Las Noches?" he asked. Rukia smirked.  
"Seriously? This is the fourth largest city in the country. It has a population of over three million. Anyone can find a life here." She said.  
Byakuya was silent for a second.  
"Is that why you decided to leave Hisana even though you knew she could easily become sick in your absence?" He asked.  
Rukia's eyes went wide. She quickly stood up.  
"That's none of your business!" She shouted.  
"Rukia! I don't want things getting violent!" Hisana shouted from the other room.  
Rukia scowled and sat back down, trying to calm herself down.  
"Even after all this time you still do everything she tells you?" Byakuya asked.  
"Who told you that?!" Rukia snapped.  
"Rukia!" Hisana shouted. Rukia flinched.  
"Sorry!" she said.  
"Byakuya! Whatever you're doing, stop! I told you not to interrogate her!" Hisana shouted.  
Byakuya sighed and turned to the TV. Rukia growled at him before doing the same.  
Hisana later came in with three cups of tea.  
"So, Byakuya, where are you planning on staying?" Hisana asked.  
She sat down in between the two, hoping it will stop the conflict between them.  
"Well, I was hoping that I could stay here with you two." He said.  
"Aww, Byakuya..." Hisana said, wrapping her arms around his and leaning against his shoulder.  
"There's over a hundred hotels in Las Noches, plus you're rich. Finding a place for yourself should be easy." Rukia said.  
"Rukia! Show some hospitality. He can stay here as long as he wants. Do you have another extra room he can use?" Hisana said.  
"If he's gonna stay here, he's gonna sleep on the couch." Rukia said.  
"Rukia! Oh, you can sleep with me in my bed." Hisana told him.  
"It's not big enough." Rukia said.  
"Yes it is." Hisana said.  
"Then he won't stay for free." Rukia said.  
"Rukia! I'm sorry, Byakuya, I need to have a private conversation with my little sister." Hisana said.  
She then stood up and led Rukia to the kitchen.  
"Rukia, I know you don't like Byakuya, but shouldn't be so rude to him." Hisana said.  
"He was rude to me." Rukia said.  
"Even so, you just need to give him a chance. I'm sure you two will become very close." Hisana said.  
"I doubt it. I don't trust him." Rukia said, glaring at the door.  
"You've never trusted _any_ of my boyfriends." Hisana said.  
"I know, but..." Rukia said.  
She didn't know why, but something inside her to stay the hell away from that man.  
Her vampire instincts were telling her to never let her guard down around him.  
And she has plenty of reasons why she should listen to vampire instincts.  
Her phone then rang.  
"What is it, Nel?" she asked angrily.  
She was silent as she listened to the other line. She suddenly stiffened.  
"Rukia? Is something wrong?" Hisana asked.  
Rukia suddenly bolted out of the room and out the front door.  
"I'll be back." she shouted as she ran.

1:15 P.M

Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Rukia, Orihime, and Nel were currently standing outside in the alleyway behind the restaurant. The alleyway was divided in half by sunlight and shade, and the four Espada and Nel were standing in the darkness, while Orihime was standing in the light. In the center where the light and dark split was a green t-shirt and blue jeans slightly buried in a pile of dust.  
"This is what you called us all for?" Ichigo asked.  
"Yeah," answered Nel, "I was done with my shift, and when I walked out this door, this was the first thing I saw."  
"What is it?" Orihime asked.  
"It's what you can call...a Vampire's corpse." Rukia said.  
"So Vampires _do_ turn to dust when they die." Orihime said.  
"Yeah, but what killed him?" Grimmjow asked.  
Ulquiorra then stooped down and picked up the shirt. There were two holes in the front and back, both in the same area and about the size of a bullet.  
"He was shot." he said.  
"Vampires can be killed by guns?" Orihime asked.  
"If the bullet gets lodged in a vital area such as the brain or heart, then yeah, but judging on the area when he was shot, he should've survived..." Ulquiorra said, standing up.  
"...If it was a regular bullet." he finished.  
"Are you saying..." Nel asked.  
"Yeah..." Grimmjow said solemnly.  
He turned to her with a grim look on his face.  
"The Vampire Hunters have arrived." he said.

* * *

**The reason why I removed one of the choices on my poll is because it was about which idea you want to see _after_ I finish this story, so asking if you'd rather see me finish City of Blood after I have finished it doesn't make a lot of sense.**  
**I'd also like to salute the soldiers who have lost their lives in war.**  
**Bye!**


	9. Animalistic Instinct

**I had to rewrite half of this chapter because my internet connection died before I could save the first time. **  
**I have crappy internet. **  
**Meh...beggars can't be choosers.**  
**You'd be surprised how many times I say that in real life.**

* * *

1:20 P.M.

Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Rukia, Orihime and Nel were outside the restaurant where Nel had discovered the remains of a dead Vampire only minutes before. Ichigo was sweeping the dust into a trash bag being held up by Ulquiorra. Only Orihime was standing in the lit area of the alley. She was watching Ichigo and Ulquiorra with nervous eyes. Grimmjow and Nel were currently listening to Rukia rant about Byakuya.  
"He asked me a bunch of stupid questions. 'Did I graduate high school?', 'Why aren't I in college?', 'Why did I move to Las Noches?' You have no idea how close I was to strangling that guy." Rukia said.  
"Those don't sound like stupid questions. _I_ would ask questions like that to someone who was about to join my family." Said Nel.  
"Say what?" Rukia asked.  
"You said that Byakuya and Hisana were dating for ten months now, and he wanted her to move into his house. Doesn't it seem pretty obvious that he's about to propose? And what better place to get married than a place like Las Noches?" Nel said.  
Rukia glared at her.  
"I'll shut up now." Nel said nervously.  
"Hey, I just noticed that the clothes he was wearing aren't an Arrancar restaurant uniform." Orihime said.  
"Not all Vampires in Las Noches work here, Orihime. There's too many." Said Ichigo.  
"Really, how many Vampires are there in Las Noches?" She asked.  
"Well, the truth is…Vampires make up about 5% of the city population. That would be about…200,000 Vampires." said Rukia.  
"Wow. So is this place like a safe haven for Vampires or something?" Orihime asked.  
"Well, it was. Now that we know that Vampire Hunters have arrived in Las Noches, every single Vampire, including us, is in serious danger." said Grimmjow.  
"So, are you all going to move?" Orihime asked.  
"It is the protocol." Rukia said.  
"But Rukia, what about your sister?" She asked.  
"I...I'll figure something out." Rukia said, looking away.  
"You all don't have to move yet."  
Everyone turned to the door leading to the restaurant kitchen. Standing there was Stark in a light grey suit.  
"Stark, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.  
"Nel called. Told me what happened." Stark said.  
"Oh, yeah...I did" Nel said.  
"So what do we do?" asked Rukia.  
"Running away is the Espada's Plan B. Plan A is something you all will like." Stark said.  
He then led them to the poker table in the Lounge. He easily flipped it over, revealing a secret compartment underneath. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the compartment. He opened it up, revealing several close-combat weapons.  
"Whenever the Espada have to deal with Hunters, we use these to take care of them. If the Hunters are too much, _then_ we leave. We don't use long-range weapons such as guns, but the reason why is long forgotten." He explained. He then picked up a daito with a black hilt, black blade, and a black tsuba with four prongs sticking out and curving at 90 degree angles.  
"This sword is reserved for the current leader of the Espada. Only he is allowed to wield it, and it is the only weapon he can wield." explained Stark. He handed the sword to Ichigo.  
"Nice." Ichigo said, admiring it.  
"I'll take these." said Grimmjow.  
He was wearing black gloves with thin metal plates on the back of the hand and the knuckles. Each glove had three long blades attached in between the knuckles.  
Ulquiorra was holding a small silver rod about the length of his palm. He then flicked it, causing an emerald rod to extend from each side. The staff was now his height, and both tips ended with a long point.  
"What about you, Rukia?" asked Stark.  
Rukia looked at the assortment of weapons, until she spotted something she liked. She picked up a one-sided dagger with a white blade and hilt.  
"I don't think that'll be very useful, Ruki-"  
Grimmjow didn't finish, for he froze when something white flashed by his head. The blade of the dagger was now embedded into the wall behind Grimmjow. Connected to it was a thin chain that lead to the dagger's hilt, which was in Rukia's hand. Rukia smirked as she flicked the hilt back, causing the blade to fly back and instantly reconnect to the hilt.  
"Bitch..." Grimmjow muttered.  
"Nel?" Stark asked.  
"What? Why do I have to choose a weapon? I'm not an Espada!" Nel protested.  
"No, but you're still a Vampire, and until we deal with these Hunters, _every_ Vampire in the city is in danger." said Stark.  
"I know you hate violence, and that's why you wouldn't join the Espada, but you still need to protect yourself." said Ichigo.  
"Fine." Nel said. She kneeled down and began looking through the weapons.  
"Wait, Nel's a Vampire?" Orihime asked.  
"You didn't know?" asked Rukia.  
"Well, I thought she was, but when she started working the morning shift, I realized that she had to be human." Orihime said.  
"There are some Vampires who can be in the sun much longer than regular Vampires can. They can spend at least six hours in sunlight before they start burning, while normal Vampires can only spend about ten to thirty minutes. Nel here is one of those Vampires." said Ulquiorra.  
"We don't know _why_ they're able to stay in sunlight longer though. I'm sure we'll find out eventually." Ichigo said.  
Nel then stood up, holding a katana with a light green hilt.  
"Is this good enough?" she asked.  
"Yep." said Ichigo.  
Stark then closed the compartment and flipped the table back up. The group then quickly left, surprised that none of the workers noticed them.

1:30 P.M.

Byakuya and Hisana were currently laying down together on the sofa in the living room. Hisana was on top, her arms wrapped around Byakuya's neck and her face buried into the junction between his neck and left shoulder. Byakuya had his arms wrapped around Hisana's waist and holding her tight.  
"I don't think your sister likes me very much." said Byakuya.  
"Yeah, Rukia has never gotten along with any of my boyfriends. She's really overprotective, even though she's the younger one." Hisana said.  
"Do you think she's going to try to keep us apart?" Byakuya asked.  
Hisana then pushed herself up.  
"Of course. She always does." she said.  
Two then chuckled before Hisana leaned down and kissed Byakuya. Byakuya kissed back passionately, moving a hand up to run his fingers through Hisana's hair. Hisana moaned as they kissed deeper.  
However, they suddenly stopped and pulled away when they both heard the growl of an animal about to attack.  
They looked and saw Rukia standing over them, glaring at Byakuya. She was hiding her right hand behind her back.  
"Rukia...I didn't hear you come in." Hisana said.  
"If I see crap like that again, that son of a bitch is outta here." Rukia said through clenched teeth.  
She was gripping the white dagger she was hiding behind her back so hard, part of her was afraid that she would break it.  
"Rukia, I know you don't trust Byakuya, but you shouldn't treat him like trash. You are going to show him some respect, understand?" Hisana said firmly.  
Rukia growled again. Hisana was a bit shocked at how animalistic her sister looked. Byakuya narrowed his eyes when he saw the feral gleam in Rukia eyes, as if she wanted to tear him apart.  
Rukia then stomped to her room, shifting the dagger to the other hand fast enough so neither of the other two could see it. She slammed the door so hard that Hisana heard the door frame crack.  
She sighed and leaned back into Byakuya's arms.  
"Do you and Rukia always fight like that over your love life?" Byakuya asked. Hisana shook her head.  
"No, even though Rukia always hated the men I dated, she would always do what I say and put up with them. This is the first time I've ever seen Rukia so angry at all before." She said.  
"Did you see the way she was looking at me? It looked as if she wanted to slaughter me, as if I was her prey." Byakuya said.  
"I know. I'm kind of ashamed of it, but for a second, I was scared of her." Hisana said.  
Meanwhile, Rukia sat against the bedroom hugging her knees, listening in to their conversation with her advanced hearing. She gripped her knees tighter and rested her head on her kneecaps.  
_'My big sister is scared of me.'_ she thought sadly.

* * *

**Poor Rukia...With all that's happening, it makes sense that she'd be stressed out. No wonder she's having trouble controlling herself.**  
**I'm tied between my Bleach/Code Lyoko story and my Bleach/Soul Eater story on my poll.**  
**I will write both eventually, the poll is just to determine which one you want me to write first.**  
**I also changed the name of the Bleach/Soul Eater story, so check it out on my profile.**  
**Bye!**


End file.
